Bulma and Vegeta love story: will he stay?
by Vegetagirl2000
Summary: Vegeta has played with everyone, but when it comes to Bulma will she play or will she force him to stay? Rated: fiction M for crude humor, sexual content, and some cussing.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in the story or a television show Dragon Ball**

 **Authors note: hi everyone, so this is my first fanfic to ever be posted, not quite sure if it's good so you guys could tell me by leaving a comment. There is also some lime in this story but not too bad, some cussing, and crude humour. Thanks for reading :)**

 **rated: M**

* * *

Chapter 1: Breakfast

"Woman" yelled Vegeta "woman where the hell are you?" He yelled again. 'That ignorant Saiyan' Bulma thought as she walked down the hallway to meet Vegeta in the kitchen. As Bulma entered the kitchen Vegeta yelled even louder.

"WOMAN WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS MY BREAKFAST!"

"I'm coming Vegeta, cool it!" She said as she entered the kitchen.

As Bulma walked in wearing her favourite short red dress Vegeta thought to himself...

'Why is it that every time I see that woman all I want to do is get on top of her? Damnit!, what am I going to do? I could carry out with it and get her out of my mind. Perhaps, I should just leave it alone? But, then again she is rather beautiful.'

"Vegeta... Vegeta... Are you listening to a word that I'm saying?" Bulma said in an annoyed voice. "What do you want for your breakfast?" She asked again.

"Oh" Vegeta said as he came out of his train of thought "pancakes, eggs whatever you have."

Bulma had no idea what was wrong with Vegeta, normally he wanted the perfect breakfast, but today he didn't seam to care. Bulma was a little confused so she decided to ask his what was wrong.

"Vegeta are you alright?"

"Why should I tell you woman!"

"Because, I'm trying to be nice and maybe you should tell me because I'm the one who has been providing for you for the past ten months."

"Well I'm fine, now make my breakfast!"

"You..." Bulma stopped herself because Yamucha entered the room.

Now at the moment Bulma and Yamucha were broken up, but Yamucha was staying with the Brief's and training for the arivel of the androids. He got up every morning and said to himself 'today I will be better that that stupid Saiyan prince.' And every day he went to bed not even having a fourth of the strength that Vegeta had.

Nowadays Yamucha found it hard to stay close to Bulma when she spent all of her time working on the gravity chamber, which seem to be breaking more and more every day. Now that Vegeta blew it up once it was only a matter of time before they all woke up to the sound of the gravity chamber burning up in flames.

"Good morning Bulma" Yamucha said as he walked into the kitchen

"Oh no, don't tell me you to hooked up again" moaned Vegeta.

"NO, Vegeta for your information me and Yamucha are never ever getting back together" as Bulma said this she thought 'was that a hint of jealousy I herd in his voice?'

Yamucha's face turned sickly as he said "Bulma... Never?"

"Yes Yamucha you have cheated on me for the last time, I'm done!"

"Well then I suppose there's no point on me staying here" Yamucha said is he headed upstairs to pack.

"finally, I thought he would never leave" Vegeta said as he put his feet on the table and leaned his chair back.

Bulma looked at him  
"You Think this is funny? I just lost one of my best friends, who I have known for almost half of my life and you have the audacity to sit there and laugh. For kami's sake you didn't even ask me if I was alright!"

"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked in a stern but caring voice.

"Don't malk me Vegeta, I have had all the humor from you I can handle in one morning."Bulma blared out as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm i'm not mocking you, woman"

"if your not mocking me then call me by my name." Bulma said as she began to full out ball.

"Bulma... Are you alright?" Vegeta said as he got up from his chair and walked towards her.

She looked into his dark eyes and without hesitation ran into the Saiyans arms. She could feel him wanting to pull away, but she didn't care she needed a hug, and she would take it no matter who it was from.

Vegeta didn't know what to do? Here he was with Bulma crying into his chest so what could he do but stand there and let her cry. 'This is bull' thought Vegeta, then he decided to say something.

He gently pulled her head away from his chest so he could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her make up is a mess, and her cheeks were drenched with tears. But he didn't see that, neither did he want to jump on her, all he wanted to do was look at her. Look at her beauty.

"don't even think about calling me ugly!"

Vegeta looked into her blue eyes and said...  
"why would I lie and say that you're ugly, when I can tell you how beautiful you are."

"Vegeta" she said as she pulled her head back into his strong muscular chest.

"why" Bulma said inbetween sobs

"because, you need someone and that dickhead won't cut it." As Vegeta said this Yamucha walked into the kitchen to say one last goodbye. But, upon entering the room Yamucha found Bulma And Vegeta hugging.

instantly rage filled Yamucha, he shouted out "Fuck you Vegeta!" When those words hit Bulma's ears she instantly turned her head away from Vegeta chest only to lock eyes with Yamucha. Their eyes may only have met for seconds, but in those seconds they both knew that they would never be together again.

Yamucha stormed out the door, as Bulma pulled her head back into Vegeta's chest and began to cry even more.


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Table

Chapter 2: Dirty Table

After what seemed like hours Bulma's tears faded away. Which left Bulma and Vegeta swaying back and forth.

"Thankyou" Bulma said as she looked up at Vegeta "you helped me so much this morning, how can I thank you?"

" I don't need a thing, just promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, especially not Kakarot!" Vegeta said in a sturn voice.

Bulma looked up at the Saiyan thinking what she could possibly give him, and in a moment of weakness she leaned in and kissed him.

She felt him flinch and wiggle but, she stood completely still wishing this moment will never end. After minutes of the Vegeta standing still and not returning her kiss something happened... He moved his course hands from his side to her head and leaned in and began to kiss her back. As they kissed his passion became more inflamed, more wonderful, more like Vegeta. He began to push harder as she opened her lips. They went up against the walls and on the table. Until Bulma heard someone call her name...

"Bulma... Bulma sweetheart where are you?" Called her mother.

"Vegeta that's my mom we have to stop!" Bulma said as she pushed Vegeta away.

Vegeta lifted his his head from Bulma's neack."Why must that Woman always interrupt me?" Vegeta said as he let go of Bulma.

"Put your shirt back on and sit down, oh and I thought you didn't want anything?" Bulma asked in a sarcastic voice as she jumped off the table.

"well that was when I thought you couldn't give me anything, but I was wrong being beautiful isn't all your good at." Vegeta said with a big grin on his face.

Bulma didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult, but after staring at him for a moment she decided that it was Vegeta's way of saying thanks.

"There you are Bulma oh my, Bulma did you forget to take a shower this morning?"

"Um why would you say that mom?"

"Honey your makeup is a mess and your hair looks like you rubes it against a dirty table."

"yes Bulma why did you forget to take a shower?" Vegeta said holding back his laughter.

After Vegeta said this Bulma realize that the Man who had held her tight only about an hour before was now completely and utterly gone!

"urrrg" moaned Bulma


	3. Chapter 3: Wow

-3 months later-

"good morning" Vegeta said as he looked down at the beautiful blue haired girl.

"WOW!" Bulma said as she pushed herself to set up. "That was... Wonderful. I can't believe we didn't do that sooner."

"Well we did do that thing in the kitchen." Vegeta said as a small smirk formed in the corner of his mouth.

"Yes but that was nothing like this!" Bulma exclaimed as she sat up the rest of the way "ow!"

"careful, I might have gone a little too far, you have two broken ribs and a fractured spine."

"how?"

"I pushed a little too hard."

"No, how do you know that I am hurt?"

Vegeta looked upon Bulma's side and back  
"how do you Think you got those bruises?"

"oh"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok just get me a senzu bean quick!"

 **Authors notes: sorry this chapter is so short just thought it was a good place to end.**


	4. Chapter 4: Goku Wate!

**Authors notes: ok so this chapter was cut because of to much crude humour, I still left a little but... Sorry that its so dull.**

-3 weeks later-

"Please don't be positive! Please, please, please"

Bulma was sitting on the edge of her bathtub crossing her fingers. One minute went by nothing... "I can't take it I need some air!" She said as she walked out onto the bathroom balcony.

'DING!'

The timer had just went off, it had been two minutes.

'Oh my I can't look at it, I need some help"  
Bulma thought what to do?

"got it!" She said aloud.

She walked back into the bathroom, carfuly without looking at it placed the test in the bathroom cabinet, and went downstairs to make a call.

one ring, two rings, three rings...

"Hello Son residents" said a young boy.

"oh hello Gohan, is your mother there?"

"oh hi Bulma her and dad are in their room. Dad told me to go train and he would meet up with me when he and mom were done talking. But if you saw how much the their room was shaking you'd think they aren't actually talking either." Gohan said

"Gohan you... How? Who told you that?"

"um Krillin..."

"urrrg" winded Bulma "okay I want you to go to your parents door and knock on it."

"ok"

Knock, knock, knock... Bulma herd over the phone.

"what do you want me to say Bulma?"

"tell your mom it's really important and I need to talk to her."

Bulma could hear everything from the speaker on Gohan's side.

Chichi - Goku, Gohan is at the door.

Goku - oh? What is it son?

Gohan - Bulma's on the phone she wants to talk to mom, she said that its really important.

Chichi - Goku go and get the phone.

Goku - Chichi, not now!

Chichi - Goku, GO!

'oh my gosh Gohan was right! Bulma thought to herself.

step, step, step, KREEEK!

Goku - Gohan where's the phone?

Gohan - right her dad.

Goku - thanks son, now go back to training.

Gohan - but...

Slam! (Door)

Goku talking into the phone - Bulma I hope this is important.

Bulma - it is Goku thanks so much.

Chichi on the phone - hello Bulma what's going on? Goku wate till I'm done!

Goku - ok I'm going to train, love you Chichi

step, step, step... Step, step, step... KREEEK

Slam (door)

Bulma - did?

Chichi- don't even! So what's up?

Bulma - I need you to come to capsel corp right away

Chichi - why?

Bulma - well I kind of did something that I wasn't suppose to do and...

Chichi - say no more I'm coming, these boys are dull as a wall and I need some excitement in my life.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

'well at least she's coming' thought Bulma as she fell into a big brown lazy-boy.


	5. Chapter 5: Positive

-2 hours later-

Ding Dong ?

"who the hell could that be?" Exclaimed Vegeta as he sat in the kitchen stuffing his face.

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong? ﾟﾎﾶ?

"urrrg" Vegeta moaned as he got up and walked towards the door.

Sweeek (door)

"what is it?" Answered Vegeta in his normal irritated voice.

"Vegeta" cried Chichi

"oh it's Kacarots woman" Vegeta said stating the obvious.

"is Bulma home? Chichi said as she walked into capsule corp.

"that woman is in her Chambers!"

"thank you Vegeta"

As Chichi walked up the stairs to Bulma's room, she thought what Bulma could have possibly done?

-2 minutes later-

one, two, three look!

POSITIVE!

"yay Bulma you and Yamucha are going to be parents!" Chichi went on "I have so many books for you guys, oh and baby names my list just goes on and on, and..."

Before Chichi could go any farther Bulma interrupted her...

"it's not Yamucha's... It's... It's... Vegeta's." Bulma said as she looked down at the test thinking how she ever could have gotten herself into this mess?

After about A minute of silence Chichi started to talk.

"Has he ever heard of condoms?"

Bulma looked up from the test.

"Well it didn't... You know..." Bulma said as she stuttered.

"same thing happened to Goku, I mean how do you think Gohan was born." Chichi said as she started to blush.

what The hell was Bulma supposed to do? She couldn't tell Vegeta he would just run away, or would he? He was so kind to her, maybe just maybe he could be a kind dad to.

 **Authors notes: sorry this chapter is so short :(**


	6. Chapter 6: Normal Things

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""What am I going to do? Vegeta is just so unreliable, and selfish, and wonderful, and I love him!" Bulma said as she fell onto her big fluffy king size bed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Oh honey, you need to get over yourself. It's Vegeta and we all know that no one can pin him down." Chichi said as she sat down nexts to Bulma and stared to comfort style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"no" Bulma cried out as she put her head into a pillow "How the hell could I do this? I mean it was wonderful, but Vegeta I can't believe he forgot the damn con...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"ok Bulma you wished you hadn't had sex with Vegeta, but think about it you get a baby who whether or not has any of Vegeta's DNA in it will be wonderful and kind no matter what!" Chichi went on "tell him! whether he stays or leaves you will still have that baby. and that's a good thing you can raise it and be a way better parent then Vegeta can ever be!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"your right I'm going to tell him." Bulma exclaimed as she got up from her bed and wiped away her style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /After an entire afternoon of talking Chichi left capsule corp and told Bulma to tell Vegeta. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /It was 9:00pm and the Saiyan prince had just taken a shower and was retiring to his room for the night. Bulma thought now a time was good as any, she walked upstairs stairs towards Vegeta's room wondering what to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /A single knock hit the big wooden door, Bulma stuttered thinking that maybe this was a terrible idea 'Chichi I hate you for convincing me that this was a good idea' she thought as she looked up at the ceiling. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What is it woman" Vegeta hollered from inside his style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Vegeta" Bulma said "I need to talk to you"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em;"moments later the door opened and standingright in front of her was Vegeta wearing nothing but a towel. "well... Out with it woman." Vegeta scowled "if this is another one of your booty calls I'm highly interested, but if you don't get in here right now I'm going to slam the door in your face." /span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em;""right well..." She said as she ran into Vegeta's style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /As soon as she entered Vegeta closed the door and walked towards Bulma. He started to kiss her neck passionately. Witch made Bulma completely forget what she was going to say... br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /-3 hours later-/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Wow Vegeta that was..." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I know that I was good you don't need to tell me!" Vegeta said as he rolled off of Bulma. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"But there is something that I do need to tell you Vegeta... I'm pregnant!" She said as she stared into his black eyes. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Ha! I wouldn't be surprised after that kind of sex!" Vegeta said with a kind of smirk on his face that only he could pull style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"No, I'm really pregnant, I have been for about 3 weeks now!" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Vegeta looked down at Bulma's exposed stomach. "Woman you can't be with child I can't deal with this! You need to get rid of it!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"How can you say that this baby is yours. you need to start taking responsibility for you actions and help me raise this baby." Bulma said as she started to tear up. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Vegeta looked down at the woman who he had just made love to and thought what to do? "Bulma I can't be a father... I don't know how?" he said ashamed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Oh Vegeta I don't know how to be a mother either but for the sake of this child we need to learn so that he can grow and someday be as wonderful as his father." Bulma said br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Bulma I will try my best but this baby may still grow without a true father who can show him how to do normal things." Vegeta said as he pulled Bulma closer to himself. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"That's ok" Bulma said "normal things are over rated."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /THE END/p  
p style="background-color: #fefefe;"strongspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Authors notes \: so what did you think please leave a comment, thanks for reading :)/span/span/strong/p 


End file.
